Sonic
TBA General Initially, in the original game, Alex Kidd is an orphan who lives along on Mt. Eternal, on the planet Aries, where he has trained in the Shellcore technique. After the disappearance of King Thunder, the planet Aries is thrown into disarray. A usurper, Janken the Great, kidnaps Prince Egle, and his fiancee Princess Lora. Many of the citizens are turned to stone through Janken's magic. Alex Kidd learns from a dying man that he is in fact a lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family, son of King Thunder and brother of Prince Egle. Alex Kidd sets out to discover the whereabouts of his father, rescue his brother, restore the kingdom, and destroy the monstrous minions of Janken. Attributes In the game, Alex Kidd is a fairly basic character with slow running speed, decent jumps, and slightly heavy middle-weight. He's got fairly long range with his best attacks thanks to his fighting style and some of his aerials are equally as great. He also gains the ability to use his weapons from a variety of games to compensate for his lower than average jumps and speed along with better range. Alex Kidd's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Alex Kidd punches with his right fist, then the left before dealing a long ranged kick for knockback. * Side Attack: Alex Kidd deals a long ranged punch with toon physics. * Up Attack: Alex Kidd does an upwards uppercut while spinning. * Down Attack: Alex Kidd does a long ranged downwards kick via toon physics. * Dash Attack: Alex Kidd becomes a tornado while spinning into his foes. * Heavy Forward Attack: Alex Kidd takes out his sword from Shinobi World and deals a straight-forward/downward slice with it. * Heavy Up Attack: Alex Kidd holds his head down before doing a spinning headbutt with his body erect (his head is enlarged for toon physics). * Heavy Down Attack: Alex Kidd raises his large fist into the air before punching it to cause a short ranged shockwave to burst around him. * Neutral Aerial: Alex Kidd performs his sex kick from Enchanted Castle. * Forward Aerial: Alex Kidd enlarges his fist for a forward swipe with his hand. * Back Aerial: Alex Kidd flips back for a double backwards kick. * Up Aerial: Alex Kidd spins upwards for a flaming kick. * Down Aerial: Alex Kidd briefly uses his Pogo Stick to drop straight to the ground for bouncing. * Grab: Alex Kidd reaches out with his right hand. * Pummel: Alex Kidd punches his opponent with the other hand. * Forward Throw: Alex Kidd knocks his opponent away with the yellow cape from Enchanted Castle. * Backward Throw: Alex Kidd briefly spins his opponent before tossing them backwards. * Upward Throw: Alex Kidd flings his opponent into the air with both hands. * Downward Throw: Alex Kidd slams the foe onto the ground before tossing multiple darts at their body. Alex Kidd's Special Moves Neutral Special: Power Bracelet * Alex Kidd executes a punch before launching a yellow wave of energy at his foes. He can hit them for with the punch and the beam if he is close enough to the opponent. Side Special: Sukopako Motorcycle * Alex Kidd hopes into his famed red motorcycle and charges at foes at faster to knock them upwards. He can change the direction or even jump while driving. He can easily jump out of it by pressing the upwards tap of the control stick to get out. Up Special: Cane of Flight * Alex Kidd uses the Cane of Flight to be granted the ability of air walking. This allows him to defy gravity for a short amount of time within the air as magic sparkles eminate from his body. Once the sparkles are gone, Alex Kidd will be left in a helpless state to fall. Down Special: Janken * Alex Kidd plays the game of Janken by shaking his fist. Depending on the hand symbol, he deals that amount of damage on his opponent. It also doubles as a counter. **Rock: Basic weak punch attack, can block projectiles. **Paper: Stronger hand attack, can block physical attacks with no damage. **Scissors: Strongest attack for slash knockback, can break through shields. All-Star Move: Peticopter * Alex Kidd shouts "Come on Peticopter!" before being engulfed by a large red spherical helicopter that he can control for a short amount of time. While controlling this pedal powered aircraft, he can fly around and shoot missiles to harm his opponents. It is near invulnerable to any forms of attacks and the flying speed of it can catch up with the fastest characters. He can freely move around in any direction easily with his famed Peticopter to blast away the competition. Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone